


Wif honowabwe wishes,

by Potato_Tot



Category: Broken Reality Server - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Can I be vaulted yet, I regret everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato_Tot/pseuds/Potato_Tot
Summary: Why did I do this?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. We Wettew

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [With honorable wishes,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036242) by [Potato_Tot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato_Tot/pseuds/Potato_Tot). 



> I know earlier I blamed both Cryptic and Ghost, but this one is solely Ghost... Ghost, if you're reading this, I hope you're happy now.

_ Deaw weadew, _

_ I dowon’t knowo whowo yowo awe, but I dowo knowo what possessew yowo towo pick uwup wis wettew fwom whewevew yowo found it. It wos we bowedom, wight? The endwess suffewing of days teetewing by at a swowew and swowew pace, thwough a haze of monotony? Whethew yowo want towo say it yowowsewf ow not, we both know that’s the twuth. yowo wouwdn’t have picked up this wettew if not fow wat. _

_ Yowo don’t want towo go towo yowow cuwwent pwace of wesidence, do yowo? We both knowo it’s nowot considewed a howome, towo yowo awat weast. Yowo wouwd not hawave bewen abwe towo fiwind thiwis wettew othewwise. Yowo wawant awan escawape, wight? Nowo, hewe iwis what I pwopose. _

_ Wet’s pway a gawame. I suwuspect yowo pwobabwy awe on ewedge fwom mwy pwevious statement, but I assuwe yowo, I dowo nowot wiwish towo cawuse hawm towo yowo ow anyowone yowo knowo (wiffout pewmission, of couwse). I’m bowed, as weww, so I fwought wis wouwd be a fwun idewa.  _

_ Nowo, I owon’t teww yowo the gawame at hand, yet at weast, because whewe’s the fuwun in thawat? Agawin, I dwo nowot beaw iww wiww towo yowo ow yowow acquaintances, so thewe shouwd not be a weason fow yowo towo not agwee towo pway. It’s not as though I couwd wie towo yowo, wight?  _

_ Towo pway my game aww yowo have towo do is towo go towo the woods outside of town, yowo know the pwace. If yowo take fifty paces fowwawd fwom whewevew yowow entwy point is, I wiww know and this wiww signaw yowow agweement towo pway my game, so do not come if yowo wish towo ignowe my offews. yowo won’t be abwe towo weave untiw my game is ovew. _

_ This iwis the onwy wettew of its kind, so if yowo wish towo pway, pwease be cawefuw with it. I dwo nowot wish towo send owut anothew fow anothew huwuman towo find and pick up. This pwocess is quite bowing awweady, having towo wwite out wis wettew mysewf. If yowo couwdn’t teww awweady, I don’t wike towo be bowed. _

_ Wif honowabwe wishes, _

_ Dekuwu _


	2. Miwistwakes Awadd Uwup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sorry about this tbh...

Owok, iwit wawasn’t wike Shinsou Hitowoshi was  _ twying _ towo find the wettew. He just, weww, wet’s stawt with the vewy beginning, whewe evewything stawted towo go downhiww.

The waundwomat.

The  _ gwauddamn _ waundwomat.

Hwe’d wawked in with a cwumpwed ten dowwaws and a backpack fuww of waundwy that he couwdn’t do at his own house, because one of the othew kids had bwoken the washing machine wast week. The wady at the fwont desk stuck hew hand out fow the biww and in wetuwn gave him a smaww sack of pennies. 

He didn’t think those wewe ten dowwaws wowth, but didn’t question it just the same. He awso didn’t question the bewws that jingwed fwom bewow his wine of vision, whethew they fweaked him out ow not.

The machines wewe fitted fow pennies, just using 4, and he chose one in the back cownew, as faw away fwom the fwont desk as he couwd, stiww swightwy distuwbed by the bewws he had heawd. 

Hitowoshi had snuck a bit of detewgent out fwom the wweckage of the owd washing machine and pouwed some in, not knowing whethew the waundwomat’s was any good ow not, and not twusting his onwy cwothes towo it.

As the machine whiwwed and whiwwed, he noticed the wittwe envewope sitting on top. 

He couwd have swown it wasn’t thewe befowe, but, weww, it wasn’t the weiwdest thing in this pwace, not by a wong showot. It had a seaw on the top; gween with fwecks of gowd that seemed towo swim thwough it, and a wettew stamped in the middwe he couwdn’t deciphew.

It- weww, it pwobabwy wasn't a good idea towo teaw open the wettew. But, he was  _ dwawn _ towo it, he  _ needed _ towo know what was inside. He  _ knew _ it was meant fow him. So, Hitowoshi wipped the seaw off somewhat cawefuwwy, twying not towo damage it too badwy, and opened up the envewope.

Befowe he couwd fuwwy owopen it thougho, a showut was heawd neaw the fwont of the waundwomat. Someone was twying towo wun out (who most definitewy hadn’t been thewe befowe), and the wady fwom the fwont and someone with puwpwe haiw (and a- was that a cwown?) twied towo howd thewem bawack wif a shout owof, “Cwyptic!”

Hitowoshi tuwned back towo the envewope, not wanting towo distuwb whatevew  _ thawat _ was.

He swipped out the wettew inside and unfowded it.

_ Deaw weadew, _

Yeah, this was a tewwibwe idea. Why did he think it wouwd be a good idea towo open up some stwange wettew in some stwange waundwomat with some stwange vewending mawachines that onwy sewemed towo advewtise puwpwe fings?

The wettew was kind of tewwifying. The guy, ow whatevew gendew Deku was, kept twying towo weassuwe they wouwdn’t huwt him. wike, what the heww. That’s not nowmaw, at aww. Why keep twying towo weassuwe that yowo won’t huwt someone, when yowo can just be wying? The wying pawt, too! 

_ It’s not as though I couwd wie towo yowo, wight? _

What was thawat abowut? That pawt, and evewy othew pawt of the wettew, wewe unsettwing towo say the weast. But, how did they know so much about him? The wwiting was too spewecific in the begiwinniwing towo have been genewawized fow a wawge audience weaction. It was onwy fow cewtain peopwe, as though the wwitew knew who wouwd be getting the wettew. That’s cwazy, wight?

The wawashing mawachine beweped and he sewet the wettew dowon fow a second towo stuff his cwothes in a dwyew. Hitowoshi dwagged his hands down his pant wegs, twying towo expew any wemaining watew fwom them befowe picking the wettew back up and began towo gwawe at it.

He wawas tiwed. He just wanted towo go and sweep, not that his insomnia wouwd wet him, buwut awso, the wettew was wight. He didn’t see his fostew famiwy as a famiwy at aww, his cuwwent pwace of wesidence was nothing mowe than a house, and he wanted something  _ new _ . He  _ pwobabwy _ wasn’t gowoing towo get intowo U.A., and wif his quiwk he couwd  _ pwobabwy _ take Deku on if they twied towo kidnap him. Maybe taking down a sewiaw kidnappew wouwd be just what he needed towo get him intowo the hewo couwse? Of couwse not, but it was nice towo hope.

He showok his head awas the dwyew beweped and he begawan towo puww hiwis cwothes owut. He wasn’t gonna  _ actuawwy do it _ , wight? He wasn’t  _ that _ dumb, but stiww. What if it was just a nowmaw gawame, wike Hungew Games, but with quiwks? Wait, shit, no, that’s not nowmaw at aww.  He’d wiwin, thougho .

He wawanted towo cheweck it owut.  _ Something _ was dwawing him towo this wettew, tewwing him he  _ needed _ towo see whoevew sent it. And weww, that’s what he did, aftew he dwopped his cwothes off at the house and counted out the wemaining pennies (thewe wewe onwy $6.67), owof couwse. We cowommowotion neaw the fwont had disappeawed sowo it wawasn’t difficuwt towo weave.

Hewe hawad mawade manwy miwistwakes weading uwup towo this powint, but this one was a cuwmination of thewem aww. 

Hewe wawked intowo thewe fowest. Owone stewep, towo steweps, thwee, fowty-eight, fowty-nine,

fiwiftwy.


End file.
